The Internet provides a robust facility for providing information on diverse topics. For many topics, such as account information and stock quotes, the information consists primarily of tables or lists of numbers and symbols, and usually in a format that is suited only for a graphic display in a user device, such as a monitor attached to a computer. Generally, a service provider does not provide a voice translation of the displayed information. Thus, the user has no option to listen to such information even if the user device is equipped with a speaker.
A possible solution is to use a text-to-speech converter. However, unlike news story for example, this type of information is not in the format of straight text, i.e., not in the form of conversation-like natural speech or acontextual. As a result, the converted audio may be incomprehensible. Thus, there is a need to develop a system and method for enabling a user to listen to such information in the form of conversation-like audio.